Supernatural
by nehocb
Summary: this story is about Phe who was born in the 16th century now living in the year 3000, she is over 1000 years old and stays young with her power of immortality and her adventures in capturing supernatural beings such as demons and other creatures
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Murder Mystery

Phe was sitting at her desk in the office part of her penthouse; it was quiet throughout the entire room the only sounds were of her typing away at the keyboard as she was researching the recent murders around the city. She was hard at work at making connections between the 4 victims and so far the only connection was that they were all female in their early 20's. Phe sighed as she sat back in her chair and brushed her hand through her hair "shit, I need a break"

She got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge as she looked at the screen on the door to see what she wanted for a drink. She pressed a button and a moment later a glass of vodka materialized in the side door; she took the glass and sipped it as she slowly walked through the penthouse. As she stood in front of the window that over looked the city she looked down at all they hover cars flying below her; Phe always liked looking out at the city but her silence was soon interrupted by the sound of a voice that came from a police scanner "calling all available units code 187 at Central Park West victim is female early 20s, I repeat all available units code 187 at Central Park West" Phe listened to the call and when it ended she put her drink down to change her clothes.

She arrived at Central Park West and saw all the police cars parked around the perimeter of the crime scene as she continued walking past the police tape she went right up to one of the detectives "hey john, so is this one like the others" Phe asked as she looked at the dead body laying in a pool of her own blood. The detective nodded as he had his hands on his hips "yeah, exactly like the other 4 victims" he shook his head and then looked at Phe "any idea what did this to her" Phe was looking over the dead body laying on the ground kneeling over her while she looked at all the slash marks on the body "not yet…but, I will and I'll stop it" john nodded "well you better do it soon, I got the god damn feds bleeding down my neck on this one, they think it's some serial killer" Phe straightened up and put her hands into her pants pockets "don't worry john I'll get it and you'll get the credit. Besides when have I ever let you down?" she smiled a bit as she glanced at him. Phe took one last look at the body before she walked around the crime scene looking for any clue that might help her in identifying what type of creature did this to the victim; after walking around the entire perimeter of the scene she found only one thing, she bent down to pick up the piece of flesh and looked at it carefully "this could be useful" she said to herself as she pulled out a baggie and put the piece of flesh into it then put the baggie into her pocket. She looked around and then headed back to her penthouse to study the clue she found and hoped it would lead to some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Far away"

By

Crystal

Miles flow far away from the Pacific Ocean upon a new sunrise meeting a land known as Japan. The wind flows thoroughly into the lands this time of year bringing things to fall. Miles to the east lay a green hill and on top of it lays a wooden shrine walking along side a path with cherry blossoms on either side falling peacefully down to the ground making it look like a pink winter snow.

A woman appears under one of the trees as her long smooth dark hair dances some with the wind with her eyes closed she was listening to the wind. Her Kimono shimmers in the sun as in the shade its colors glow.

Suddenly a fast moving man rushes up the stairs and up to the shrine carrying a letter. It appears to be of some importance as he rushes calling out her name.

"Ashinami! Ashinami Meiyo! Where are you?!" The messenger calls out as he finally makes it up the last step and takes a look around searching.

Meanwhile the young girl finally opens up her eyes slowly as though she was still in a peaceful trance and looks up to the sound of someone calling her name. She did not move as she felt non-threatening. She calls out to whoever may be looking for her, "I'm over here." She looks up at the tree and another pink blossom fell along side of her.

The messenger stopped and noticed Ashinami underneath a tree as he slowly walked closer to her and bows down to greet her.

"Ashinami a letter from your father" the messenger set aside the letter next to Ashinami as she glances down at it "A letter from my father? But isn't he busy traveling?"

"That is true; last I heard he was visiting the homeland of the United States. He told me that it was urgent that you get this letter and as my duty I had to come find you." The messenger said as he took a step back and bowed again and waited for Ashinami's response.

Resting her hand on the letter and taking it into her hands to open it up she opens up the letter and begins to read it to her self.

"_**Dear daughter Ashinami,**_

_**Today is my last stop in the United States to do my final business in helping others. However there is one duty that only you can help out. In New York City there is a killer who kills innocent lives and each victim turns out awful. This killer could be the very same killer back in our past that killed your mother and your sister. You must go and help find this killer and bring him down on his knees. I shall be coming home soon and for that you shall be going away. Take in good care my sweet daughter. I love you."**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your father**_

Ashinami then finds a sudden pain pierced through her chest as she looks down and notices her blood on her hands and on the letter. She coughs up blood and slowly glances behind her and looks up to see the messenger smiling wickedly as his rough hands holding the sword that have pierced her through her back. Her eyes wide in fear.

"This, this was all just a set up to kill me? Why? Why?!" Her words grew harder to come out of her mouth as her head felt dizzy. The cherry blossoms became rain of blood as she was surrounded by pools of blood everywhere she screams but no one hears her she couldn't move what was happening to her?

The alarm beeps loudly as she jerks awake panting and feeling her body for any blood on her. Her breathing becomes normal again as she realizes it was all just a dream. She looks up at the time and notices time to get up for work. Ashinami rests one hand on her forehead as if a brutal headache formed up. "What a dream."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting No Where Fast

Once Phe returned to her penthouse she immediately went to her office and took out the small baggie from her pocket she set the baggie down on the table next to the microscope, she then grabbed a knife and cut out a tiny piece of the flesh to put on a petri dish and placed the dish on the microscope to examine the piece closer.

After close examination of the flesh Phe's testing proved to be inconclusive under the microscope so she took the rest of the flesh and put it into a scanner to be analyzed. The results soon came up on her computer and showed that no creature in the computer's database could have caused these murders. Phe sighed as all her tests were proving to be useless "shit, what the hell is this thing" she crossed her arms over her chest and started thinking of other ways to pursue this case.

As Phe continued thinking about the newly fifth victim and the four previous victims as well she suddenly got the idea to check her old book collection on demons. So she heads to her library and once there she begins to walk slowly down the shelves of books as she tries to find the right one to look through that might lead to some answers. Once she chose a book she took it to her reading desk and began to skim through the pages trying to match the flesh with the pictures of demons that were in the book.

Hours pass and a stack of books formed all around Phe as she was skimming through another book of demons and so far the only thing she accomplished was getting a headache from all the reading. She soon sat back in her chair and sighed tiredly as she rubbed her forehead "this is getting me no where" she said to herself as she closed the book and got up "I need a shower" as she heads to her bathroom she begins to unbutton her shirt and pull out the scrunchie that held her hair in a tight ponytail as she enters the bathroom she closes the door behind her "shower on" she said as she continues to get undressed while the shower automatically turns on and sets the perfect temperature for her. Phe steps into the shower and the door slides closed while she begins to wash her body. Phe stayed in the shower a good 20mins before she turned off the water and stepped out while she grabbed the towel that was on a rack on the wall next to the shower door, she wrapped the towel around her body as she went over to the sink and glided her hand across the mirror to wipe away the steam; she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before she punched the glass as hard as she could in anger and disappointment at the fact that she couldn't find the monster that killed those girls "OW! Damn it!" she looked at her badly bleeding hand and then at the cracked mirror with an angry expression on her face as she looked at the cracked reflection staring back at her, she then looked back down at her hand as it slowly began to heal the wounds as the mirror did the same and now the mirror and her hand were completely unharmed and she now saw her perfect reflection staring back at her.

After Phe had left the bathroom she walked into her bedroom and went into her walk in closet as she began to search for Pajamas to wear for the night. She finally settled on a pair of white pajama pants and a white tank top that hugged her body nicely while the pants were baggy and covered almost all of her feet except for her toes. She left the closet and closed the doors behind her before she moved over to the bed and sat down "I guess whatever this thing is can wait till morning" she said taking a glance at the large window next to her that over looked her balcony and the city, she sighed and laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up to midriff as she made herself comfortable as she was settling in for what she hoped would be a good night's sleep, something she hasn't had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Morning sickness"

By

Crystal

On a cold morning, everyone in New York City is rushing to go to work, rushing but not paying any attention. Jason bumps into many as they shout "Hey watch where you're going!" Jason didn't care to the sound of those who takes the time to be ignorant as he walks into his favorite coffee shop. Instead of people taking your orders for you now a days the robotic-machines run on there own to take orders for you, as Jason steps up to a lit up screen he pushes it with his finger. A small robotic-voice speaks out to Jason.

"Welcome Sir, what can I get you today?" The screen says as it waits for a proper response.

"Roman black coffee with cream please" Jason said to the screen as he waits patiently for his morning wake up call. He slips in the right amount of money to the side and on the other beams up the coffee that Jason had ordered.

"Thank you sir and please come again!"

"Yeah-Yeah I'll be back." Jason said as he takes his warm coffee and heads back outside. He then walks over to pick up a newspaper and of course on the front page mentions about the killer at large. He sighs, "Why don't they find that bastard already?" Jason takes another sip of his coffee but suddenly at the same time he passes a near by alley-way; he heard a slight scream coming from within. He takes a look at everyone else too busy to even realize, he takes another swing out of his coffee and handed it to an old man who happens to be standing still as he orders him to take the coffee while Jason runs full speed down the alley-way.

He catches a glimpse of a shadow. "Hey you, Stop!" Jason said as he runs even faster finally he catches a tall dark man running as he glances back and see's Jason that made him run even faster behind a corner. "Damn him, get back here!" Jason finally catches up to the mysterious man as he stood in a shadow in a corner with no where else to go he ran into a dead end.

"What did I do man?! I didn't do anything!" The tall man said after Jason punches him and holds his collar with his two hands pushing the man up on the brick wall.

"I heard a woman's scream, and once you saw me you turned to run what is it that your hiding? Huh? Tell me!" Jason pushes him on the brick wall once again staring up at the guy while Jason had a pissed off look in his eyes.

"That scream was me! I was taking a short cut to my work but suddenly a big white rat rushed passed my feet and I'm terrified of rats! It's true! I scream like a little girl! Please don't hurt me!" The guy said while sweating in fear and closed his eyes as he wished to be alone. Jason sighed with anger and lets the guy go as he watches him running away as if he was about to cry. Jason looks up into the sky and cusses to himself.

"Great I wasted my time." Jason finally turned around and walked back the way he came. He didn't want his coffee back for the guy who had it for him was long gone. Just his luck as well, he walks down the street a little more minding his own business.

"I wonder, what is next for me." Jason said to himself as really he didn't know what to do he needed to find a job himself. Walking towards a street light up ahead he saw the exact same guy that he interrogated back at the alley as the tall man talking to two flyer police robots armed. The tall man points out in Jason's directions. "That's the guy! He's right there!" Suddenly Jason had a bad feeling about this once the police flyers sped above people's heads as if they were getting ready to arrest Jason.

"You got to be kidding me." Jason then turns around and runs across the street dodging cars left and right all of them honking there horns at him. This time of the future people had the option to drive flying cars or to drive cars on the ground. Jason practically dodging everyone and everything as he tries to escape, meanwhile the police flyers were hot on his trail and calling other units near by to capture him.

Jason was not having a good morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dreams can turn to Nightmares

"Anna…Anna" said a ghostly voice as Phe opened her eyes and found herself not in her penthouse bedroom but in a tiny apartment bedroom that looked like it was from the early 1900s. Phe blinked as she looked around and saw that everything in the apartment was familiar to her as it was her old home in 1920. As she was sitting in a bed she saw a young man smiled as he approached her "good, your awake" he smiled "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day" Anna smiled a little embarrassed "I'm sorry Antonio, I'm feeling ill right now" Antonio nodded "let me get you some water then" he turned and left the bedroom so that he could get her a cup of water. Anna got out of bed and looked at her clothes which were completely different from what she was wearing when she went to bed before, she was now wearing a long night gown that went down to her ankles. As she looked around more she grew more and more shocked at where she was and couldn't believe who that man was "_is this a dream?_" she asked herself "_it has to be, Antonio's dead_" she was thinking inside her head as she was trying to figure out what was going on "_I don't care if this is a dream, it's just a miracle I can see him again_"

As she was thinking to herself Antonio came back into the room holding a cup of water in his hands. He slowly walked over to Anna and handed her the cup "here you are Anna, I hope this makes you feel better" Anna smiled "thank you Antonio" she took the cup and sipped the water "I feel better already" she giggled a bit. She looked down at her left hand and saw a wedding ring on her finger so she smiled again as she was happy to be where she was even if it was a dream she didn't want to wake up. As she was drinking her water she felt a kicking coming from inside her stomach, she put her hand on her stomach as she looked down and saw that she was 9 months pregnant, she blinked in amazement again as Antonio saw her and smiled "is the baby kicking again?" he asked with such enthusiasm, Anna nodded and smiled "yes the baby's kicking, care to feel?" Antonio nodded as he placed his hand onto her stomach and felt the child that was growing inside her kick "it's only a matter of days now Anna" he said happily "all I wish for is that are child be healthy and beautiful" Anna said with a smile as she gently rubbed her stomach and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

When the baby stopped kicking Antonio smiled "so why don't we go for a walk, the fresh air will to us both some good" Anna nodded "alright, that sounds like a good idea, let me get dressed first" Antonio nodded and went out to the living room while Anna changed out of her night gown and into a day dress. Once they were out on the street taking their walk they went slowly so that it wouldn't make Anna uncomfortable since they didn't have any place to go at the moment. As they walked through the streets of Hell's Kitchen they stopped every once in a while so that Anna could take a quick breathers, while Anna was sitting down on a step a man who looked to be in his early 30's was walking by and saw Antonio so the man approached him and gave Antonio a friendly greeting "heeey Antonio it's been to long, how have you been doing" the man said in Italian, Antonio looked at the man as he began to smile and shake his hand "Don Corleone so nice to see you, please, will you join us on our walk" Don Corleone smiled a bit as he nodded "sure sure, I could use the exercise" he said as Anna got up "Don Corleone" she did her best to bow and kiss his hand to show him respect without touching her stomach that was still bothering her. The three of them started to walk down the street together as Anna looked to Don Corleone "Godfather, it would be a great honor and privilege if you would be our child's godfather" Don Corleone smiled and nodded "I would be honored to be your child's godfather" he put each hand on their shoulder "and if there is anything I can do, if you ever need any help, you can always come to me" Anna and Antonio smiled and nodded "thank you Don Corleone" they both said "please we would be delighted if you and your family would come to our place for dinner, I promise it will be a delightful evening" Don Corleone nodded his head "I'm sure it will be, my family and I will come to your house tonight" Antonio nodded as they continued to walk down the street and talked about things.

As they were turning a corner a man came running up behind them with his hands tucked into his pockets. He was wearing a hat to try and cover his face from view, as he was coming up behind Anna, Antonio and Vito he took out .38 special revolver; the man aimed it at the back of Antonio's head and fired.

Phe awoke with a start as the sound of the shot echoed in her mind along with the sound of her alarm clock announcing the time and current weather conditions for the day. Phe pulled the covers away from her body as she looked down at her stomach that was just as flat and normal sized as it had always been, she placed her hand on her stomach as she tried to remember what it was like to have a baby growing inside her. She continued sitting in her bed as she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees and sat there silently and deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~ "In Trouble"**

**By Crystal**

Each step passes quicker as Jason continued to dodge the police flyers as time goes by more and more are hot on his trail. Being the rebel he is, Jason always finds himself into trouble he hated society for being a puppet icon. Jason had to think quickly he turns a sharp corner and makes his way to a transporter device. It is a platform on which you stand while it beams you to a different location in the city. If he could somehow make it to the other side of Manhattan then he could possibly get away.

"Attention all officers we have a run away just south of Manhattan causing trouble he threatens innocent bi-standards and potently can be dangerous." A woman says over the communicator while two officers hears it in there police flyer. "Sounds like we have a chase to catch up to" Rick says as he starts up the flying car and then takes off to the known location. Once there the police parked the car and set foot. Both of them wear a high-tech bullet proof suit that gives them the advantage in agility and strength.

It was taking the transporter a few seconds late to work as Jason wanted to beat it up to go faster. "Come on! Work damn you" Jason said as he looks up and notices two officers running fool speed to catch up to him.

"There he is!" Rick says as he pulls out his weapon and his partner did the same as they close in on Jason but before they got too close to Jason the beamer started up from the transporter platform and in a flash Jason was no where to be seen.

"Ah crap! We've lost him!" Rick's partner says as he looks away. Rick puts his weapon away. "Let us try to find out where he transported to." Rick says while he and his partner both headed back to there police flyer.

Moments later Jason beamed into place standing on the platform at a different part of New York City miles to the east side as the transporter finishes the beam, Jason steps off of it for he wishes not to go back. He then tries to play cool and quickly walks over to a silver apartment and walks in. Once inside he heads downstairs leading to only two doors; one with a normal apartment number on it while the other had the sign saying Janitors closest. He opens that door and closes it quickly. He then walks over to a curtain and opens it up where there was another door closed. Jason had a few secrets up his sleeve as he opens up the door there was a few more stairs leading downward. Finally he was underground to a secret passage way that only he knows. Most of old New York City is still buried under ground that is the home in which Jason lives.

Making his way over to his much older house he opens it up and shuts the door turning on lights and heads over to his couch as he plops down and sighs from all of the running.

"Once again I have to lay low until things above calm down. This sucks!" Jason looks at the time 3:00 pm. "Time flies by when you're having fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unlikely Allies

After several minutes of sitting in bed crying about her past life Phe finally managed to get up and actually try and get some work done. She headed into her office while still in her pajamas because she didn't feel like getting dressed at the moment. While she worked on the computer she started thinking out loud "hmmm if I could just trace this creature by using this skin sample maybe I can find out where this thing is hiding" she said as she stared at the bright screen before starting to type away. As she was working on the computer another scan came up onto the screen "hmmm there's a life sign coming from the ruins under the city" she said looking at the scan window "guess I should check it out, could be the creature that's attacking people" she then got up from her chair and went back into her bedroom to change out of her pajamas and into some clothes. She put on a pair of black jeans and a white tank top over her underwear and her black Converse All Star Shoes. Once she was dressed she grabbed her leather jacket and headed back into the office so that she could grab the things she wanted to take with her on the search of the ruins; she grabbed a handgun, and a pair of sunglasses that had a scanner on the lens, she also grabbed extra ammo for her gun incase she needed it even though she really didn't need a gun she liked bringing it along just in case. After she had everything she needed she headed out the door to leave her building through the main entrance on the ground floor by taking the elevator. Once she left her building she looked around before starting to walk down the street as she began her search.

As Phe continued walking down streets, turning corners she glanced at a screen that was placed on a building's wall as it projected an image of a man wanted by the police, the image gave information on the suspect as "Gender: Male, Name: Jason Morall, Age: 21, Height: 6'0, Weight: 154lbs" Phe looked at the poster for a moment "hm, I'll let the police handle that guy" she said as she continued walking as she had her eye on the scanner as she looked at it through her glasses. The signal on her glasses was telling her that the life sign was coming from the lower east side of the city so Phe headed over to a transporter and tells it where she wants to go.

As she steps off the transporter she looks at her scanner and sees that she's getting closer to the signal. As she continues down a street she comes to an apartment building that says the signal is coming from inside there. Phe walked inside the apartment building and began to look around with the scanner as the signal was pointing to a curtain in the back of the hallway so Phe walked over to it and pulled it open only to find a closed door. Phe opened the door and began to walk down the stairs as she took out her hand gun and held it at her side as she got herself ready for a fight if needed. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the destroyed ruins of Old New York, she looked into her scanner again to look at the position of the signal "come out come out where ever you are" she said to herself as she walked along the empty streets holding her gun at the ready.

Meanwhile in an old brownstone house Jason was laying on his bed looking up at the ratted old ceiling as he was bored out of his mind with nothing to do but to lay low until the heat on him died down before he had another chance to go back up to the surface world. He sighed as he began to toss and turn in bed going out of his mind of boredom "maybe I'll walk around the old city, that'll keep my mind occupied" he said as he got up out of the bed and left the house for the streets. Once he was outside he looked around and debated on which way to go, since the entire underground city was deserted he had the entire place to himself which was something he liked because he was mostly a loner. He walked slowly through the empty streets with his hands in his pockets and his feet dragging as he kicked a few stones as he went, his head was down looking at the ground as he went.

Meanwhile Phe continued walking through the streets looking for the target she was after but as she went her memory started flashing back to when the old city was still alive and breathing; Phe blinked to get her mind straight but when she turned her head another memory flashed as she passed the old Radio City Music Hall. The building was all boarded up and the old LED sign broken and rotted away but in Phe's eyes she saw the building glowing as people waited in line just to get a ticket to see a show, a small smile formed on her face as she stood there for a moment before she blinked and the memory faded away and the rotted image of the building as it currently stood returned. Phe looked around and then looked into her scanner and continued walking.

While Jason turned a corner of a street he could hear the echoing sound of footsteps, his face turned to one of curiosity since he knew that no one else knew about this place that it couldn't be from a person; so he started heading towards the sound to investigate it. He soon reached the area of the footsteps and what he saw made him blink in surprise as he was looking at a young woman walking around like she was looking for something. Jason kept quiet so that the woman wouldn't find him as he began following her from the inside of the buildings as most of them had wholes big enough for a person to go through, he studied her closely to try and figure out why she was down here but he was slowly thinking that he would have to confront her.

Phe continued walking down the deserted street as she glanced at her scanner it was pointing to a nearby life sign. Phe looked around the area as she held up her hand gun "come out, I know you're here, show yourself!" she called out her voice echoing through the empty ruins. While Jason heard her call he gulped and decided to take the risk and show himself so he walked out of an old building holding up his hands in surrender "alright, you got me" he said as he approached her. Phe turned around and pointed her gun at him "who are you?" she asked curiously as Jason stopped walking just a few feet away "my name is Jason Moral" Phe tilted her head "your that guy the cops are looking for" she said as she lowered her gun to her side as Jason lowered his arms and looked down "I thought that guy was attacking a woman…turns out he was just a wuss" Phe couldn't help but laugh a little as Jason looked at her "its not funny! I got the cops looking for me now!" Phe stopped laughing and looked at him "sorry, but it is a little funny" Jason sighed and shook his head "what are you doing down here anyway?" he asked as he crossed his arms. Phe looked at Jason "I'm following a lead I got" Jason looked at Phe curiously now "you some kind of cop?" Phe shook her head "no, I'm more of a…private investigator" Jason nodded "so can I ask what kind of lead would send you down to the ruins?" he asked looking around "since it's not me your after"

Phe looked into her scanner "I'm looking for something" Jason looked at her curiously again but before he could ask what she was looking for a strong vibration shook the ground like an earthquake. Phe stumbled back a few steps while Jason fell to the ground landing on his ass "what's going on!?" he asked as he quickly looked around to see where the vibration was coming from, Phe did the same "I don't know, but whatever it is it's big" moments later a giant snake that looked to be hundreds of feet long shot out of the ground like a drill breaking ground. Pieces of old concrete scattered and flew around as the giant creature emerged "shit! What is that thing!?"Jason yelled in utter surprise while Phe only raised her gun and took aim at the creature's head but all the bullets were doing was making the creature show its anger as it roared, the sound echoed through the underground city. Phe unloaded an entire magazine of bullets until the gun finally clicked empty "Dammit" she muttered to herself as the empty clip ejected from the gun and fell to the ground. While Jason quickly got to his feet the creature saw him and dove at him with its full force, Phe immediately started running towards Jason as fast as she could as he stood there still in shock at the giant creature as he had never seen anything like it before. As the creature was about to swallow Jason whole Phe made it in time to push him out of the way only to get caught in the creature's mouth holding its jaws open with her hands and feet so it would prevent the creature from eating her.

Jason once again fell to the ground landing face first and dragged a few feet before he came to a stop, he quickly turned around just in time to see Phe emit a burning blaze of fire out of her hands causing the creature to roar in agony as the flames engulfed its entire head causing it to burn. The creature let its grip on Phe loosen and she fell to the ground landing on her feet as the force of the landing made her bend down before straightening up to look at the creature continuing to roar in agony before it dove down into the ground and flee. Jason stood to walk over to the big hole in the ground that was left by the creature "what…was that thing?" he said in a soft tone as Phe walked over to the hole as well "that, was a demon, a strong one to" she looked at Jason "your lucky I was here to save your ass otherwise you'd be snake food" Jason looked at Phe as his shock turned to denial "I didn't ask for your help, I could've taken that thing" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest while Phe rolled her eyes and turned to walk away "ohhh sure you could've well I'll remember that the next time that thing comes up for an afternoon snack." Jason grunted and ran around the whole to catch up to Phe "who the hell are you really?" he asked as he slowed down as he reached her side "name's Phe and I'm a hunter" Jason narrowed his eyes "a hunter? Of what exactly?" Phe shrugged "oh you know, demons, ghosts, monsters, all the things that go bump in the night" she teased as she gave him a small smile as Jason continued walking next to her "oh really, you hunt ghosts and monsters? And you really expect me to believe that?" Phe shrugged "alright don't believe it, so then what would you call that giant snake that almost swallowed you whole" Jason blinked as he couldn't answer her question "w-well…I don't know…maybe it was some sort of animal that found it's way into the city or something" he said unsure of himself at the moment. Phe laughed a little "riiight and when was the last time you saw a snake that big? Listen I don't have time to argue with you, if you don't want to believe me than that's your business but I have a snake to kill otherwise I don't get paid" Jason blinked again "paid? You get paid to do this kind of thing" Phe nodded "sure, quite well to. The cops pay me to catch the monsters while they stick to the common criminal. I get to kill off monsters and get paid for it while they get to keep their streets safe and everyone goes home happy" Jason looked at the ground for a moment before turning his attention back to Phe "so can I join you?" Phe chuckled and looked at him "and why would you want to join up with me? This isn't your dream job" Jason shrugged "well I'm sure I could help with something. I'm good with guns" Phe sighed and shook her head "ok better question, why would I want you to join me so far the only thing you've proved to me is that you can pee your pants when your scared" Jason scowled at her "hey, listen, I'm not a wuss, I just didn't know what the hell that thing was, and now that I do I'll be ready to take it on" he said sternly. Phe looked at him for a moment as if she was studying him and then nodded "alright, you got the job, here" she said handing him her gun, Jason took the gun and nodded as he put it in the back of his pants "thanks" he said with a smile as Phe rolled her eyes "whatever, just don't make me regret it alright" she said as they left the underground city for the topside.


End file.
